User blog:SilverwingPhoenix/Horizon's End: Chapter 2
Chapter 2 A young reddish-gray she-wolf lay stretched out on a warm, sunny rock. She had a white underside and tail tip, as well as white paws and ears. Her eyes were a very rare, yet stunning shade of pale hunter green. Her fur was soft and smooth, and her build was sleek. This pretty young she-wolf was Faedon. She was the daughter of Stonepack's alphas... and she didn't let anyone forget it. Being the daughter of the alphas, she got away with considerably more than the rest of the wolves, although that didn't mean she could run amok, either. Faedon had a short temper, and she was very impatient. She was about a year old; she wasn't a pup anymore, but she still had quite a bit to learn. Faedon's pale green eyes blinked open, and she raised her head, as she heard pawsteps storming into the densite, along with angry grumbling. Her father, Hades, was entering the densite... and he was not happy. For a split second, Faedon wondered if she should go and inquire about what was wrong; Hades was a fairly mild-tempered wolf, but when he was angry, he said things that he usually kept to himself. These things were usually quite hurtful. But curiosity overcame the young she-wolf, and she dashed over to his side. "What's wrong?" "Darkpack has coated their nasty stench far across the border!" Hades bristled. "That wasn't an accident; they did it on purpose! They're trying to start something, I just know it! And what's worse is that I just missed them!" Faedon felt the fur along her spine rise uneasily. She'd heard tales of Darkpack, and smelled their border, but never seen one of their wolves, nevertheless fought against them. "By how much?" she asked softly. "By about two freaking minutes!" Hades roared. Faedon flinched; she couldn't tell if he was yelling at her, or about Darkpack, or both. Her father was normally well-tempered, and she'd never seen him this angry. There were four main packs: Stonepack, Pinepack, Emeraldpack, and Darkpack. They never heard much about or from Emeraldpack or Pinepack, aside from an occasional distant howl announcing food to their own packmates. There were three other packs, as well; they were called Summitpack, BeechTreeCreek, and Ameroq. However, their territories were so far away that even distant howls were nigh impossible to hear. They were barely even aware of each other's existences. Darkpack, however, was different from the rest. All of the other packs needed to watch their backs with Darkpack around. Although they had surrendered when Nox, the founder of Darkpack, attempted to dominate the territories and drive the other packs out, recently they had started acting up again. Ever since Kodiak and Atra had become the alphas, Darkpack had completely disregarded the borders as though they didn't even exist. Either they were ignoring them, or did it just to spite the packs. No one knew for sure, but just about everyone in Stonepack believed that they were doing it for the latter. Whatever the case, this behavior was causing much unrest. "What are we gonna do about Darkpack?!" Aki barked as he stalked over to Hades, snapping Faedon out of her thoughts. "What a coincidence! I was just about to take that to my mate," Hades snapped back at the beta in a rather rude tone. The noise had attracted Senkah out of the alpha's den. "We should go there and bring the trouble to them, destroy them!" Aki growled as he fumed. "Wait," Senkah growled firmly, "we can't just go rushing off into war." Her voice was tense, as though she didn't agree with what she was saying. I wish I could kill you, Atra, she thought silently. But I can't be reckless. Aki let out a throat ripping growl. "We have to DO SOMETHING! We can take them out! Come on Hades!" His fur bristled; not at Hades, but at Darkpack. But Hades didn't see it that way, unfortunately. He snapped his jaws at the air beside Aki's head, missing purposely as a warning. "Who do you think you are talking to me that way?! I am your alpha!" Aki suppressed a growl, but lowered himself and submitted. "Sorry Hades," he apologized. "I don't know why I got that mad." Just then, Sierra and Nike, Rain and Thunder's two pups, came thundering into the camp, their eyes huge. "Woah. Calm down. Sierra, Nike, what's the matter?" Senkah asked them calmly. "Darkpack!" Sierra growled. "We smelled their scent on the border, and went to investigate, and we saw a wolf running from our territory back to theirs!" Nike added with a bark. Senkah's eyes narrrowed. "Hmm..." she muttered. "This is getting interesting..." She stalked away to her den to think. *** Later, Senkah slunk away to the stream at around midnight. She got a drink, and the. took a whiff of the Darkpack border. "I don't know how they can stand the way they smell," she muttered, wrinkling her nose. She slowly smirked to herself as she gazed over into Darkpack's land. "They think they can help themselves over to our land... why not to the same to them?" she smirked to herself. After making sure no one from Darkpack was around, Senkah quietly stepped over the border and onto Darkpack's territory. She rubbed up against several trees, smothering them in strong Stonepack scent. She noticed a plump mouse scuttle around the pine needles, and she smirked. A nice little snack, she thought. Bunching her hind legs, she jumped. Her jaws wrapped around the mouse, and it squeaked, squirming. To end its suffering, she quickly broke its spine. Knowing Atra, she probably would have tortured the poor thing, Senkah thought bitterly. Putting the mouse down back over on her side of the border, she marked a couple more trees before quickly leaping back over to Stonepack's side. "Let's see how you mousebrains like that," she muttered, picking up the mouse and trotting into the forest. <<< Previous Chapter Next Chapter >>> Category:Blog posts